Mirror, Mirror
by Ravyn89
Summary: It’s the sixth year of Hogwarts. A normal Gryffindor girl, Juliana Montoya, finds herself getting a makeover from Ginny Weasley. Not too long after she expresses her feeling for Harry. But then an argument causes them to break up. Will Juliana say sorry?
1. Chapter One

Author's note: I named the fanfic Mirror, Mirror because there's this song by M2M called Mirror, Mirror that really fits this fanfic. Every other chapter or so I'll start off the chapter with a line or two from the song. That will basically be the theme for the following chapters until a new line comes up… I've never done the whole 'song fic' thing before, so I'm trying it now. This fanfic is basically trying a whole bunch of new things. Please bear with me and I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to HP… I do own the main character of this fanfic and her family. And the title and song lyrics do not belong to me either. If all this stuff belonged to me, do you think I would be writing Fanfics?

Summary: It's the sixth year of Hogwarts. A normal Gryffindor girl, Juliana Montoya, finds herself getting a makeover from Ginny Weasley. Not too long after she expresses her feeling for Harry. But then an argument causes them to break up. Will Juliana ever say sorry? Can she save Harry from certain doom?

**Mirror, Mirror**

A Fanfic by Ravyn89

_Why don't I like the girl I see, the one who's standing right in front of me…_

It would be just another uneventful year at Hogwarts. Well for her it would be. For people like Harry Potter… well events always seemed to suck Harry in. But for someone as insignificant as Juliana Montoya it would be just the regular Hogwarts stuff. Classes, Quidditch games, tests, Slytherin taunts and most of all… just all around watching and worrying about Voldemort. Juli's parents almost didn't let her go to school this year because they finally believed that he was back. Plus they knew that he was after Harry and didn't want her anywhere near his influence. But Juli wanted nothing more than to pass through her last two years of Hogwarts quickly so she could either become a Healer at St. Mungo's or become Minister of Magic. She wasn't sure which one she really wanted to do yet, though.

Unfortunately that also meant another year of working harder than ever to pass all her classes and tests without any friends to help. Okay, so she hung out with Ginny Weasley often and was good friends with the Weasley twins… But Ginny was a year younger than her and Fred and George left Hogwarts last year.

Sighing heavily that morning, Juliana finally climbed out of bed an hour before anybody else in her dormitory would. Hermione Granger had her usual large book on her bedside table while Pavarti Patil and Lavender Brown had their curtains open so they could talk long into the night. At the foot of her bed, Juli rummaged around her extremely organized trunk and pulled out her robes. Unlike most other girls in Hogwarts she also pulled out the school uniform. It wasn't required, but she didn't feel like wearing anything else. Ginny had mentioned often (in a friendly way) that she had no fashion sense. So Juli ended up wearing her school uniform every single day, even during the summer.

Having dressed, she dragged her feet over to her bedside table and picked up her glasses. Everything around came into clear focus, so she could see exactly what the title of the book Hermione had been reading. Her glasses were one of the few things that people like Pavarti and Lavender found stylish about her. They were rectangular but fairly thin. At least, they were as thin as you could get them while fitting the bifocal in as well. They framed hazel eyes with a nice dark purplish frame. Her brown hair was fairly long and thin. Looking at herself in the mirror many of the Slytherin taunts echoed in her head: Geek; nerd; freak…

She, of course, wasn't a know it all because she didn't tend to memorize the text books like Hermione did. But Juli was well known for her novel size notes and spending much of her day studying. The one class she really excelled at almost without studying was potions. There was almost no way that Professor Snape could mark her down because she did everything perfectly.

Starting to get annoyed by her own reflection, Juli returned to her trunk and flung a few books in her book bag. She then continued on to grab some parchment, a couple of quills and her ink. With that she lugged her bag onto her shoulder and set out for breakfast. She was surprised to see people already sitting and eating. Mostly at the Gryffindor table were some seventh years, a couple of anxious first years, Ginny, Ron, Neville and Harry Potter. Juli hesitated in the door of the Great Hall but when the young red head girl glanced at her and waved, she walked timidly to an empty seat next to Ron.

"I don't think I've seen you around," said Neville, glancing at Juli's attire. "No, wait… You're the study freak."

"Hmmmm…"

"Harry, Neville, this is my friend, Juliana Montoya. Juli, I believe you know Harry Potter… this is Neville Longbottom," said Ginny, grinning.

"You own the toad, right?" said Juli, not looking at anybody but putting some marmalade on her toast.

"Well… er… yeah," said Neville, she could tell he was blushing slightly. "So, you already know Ron?"

"She comes over to my house every once and a while," shrugged Ron. "She's mostly friends with the twins and Ginny though."

"How are Fred and George doing, by the way?" asked Juli, taking a bite of her toast and looking up at Ron and Harry. "Apparently I can get a discount at their store."

"We have History of Magic first, right?" yawned Hermione, sitting down next to Ginny.

"That's what the schedule says," said Ron, rolling his eyes. "Did you forget to look, or something?"

Hermione chose to ignore this as she poured some milk in her oatmeal and took a bite. The silence in the group was almost deafening and Juli was about to grab a book when she felt something hit the back of her head. She turned around in her seat very slowly and started to reach down as if grabbing a book out of her bag. But when she did turn around she saw a paper airplane on the ground. Juli grabbed a book and looked up. Seeing Malfoy and his group of Slytherins laughing, as if paper airplanes hitting people in the back of the head was the funniest thing imaginable.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry, following her line of sight to the Slytherin table.

He seemed to understand and glared at Malfoy. Malfoy just pretended to look all shocked and scared, until the Slytherins started laughing again. He then joined in, unable to contain himself. Right then Hermione looked up.

"Oh, them again," she said, rolling her eyes. "Just ignore them."

"I do…" sighed Juli, turning back around and propping open her book. It was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts book, which they would have after lunch.

Ron stared at in disgust and pushed his food away as if another girl similar to Hermione was just too much. Harry, however, glanced up at the teachers table where the new Dark Arts teacher was sitting. Everybody else followed his gaze… except Juli.

"I have some Skiving Snack Boxes if she turns out to be another Umbridge," said Ginny, almost nastily.

"I'll take one after lunch…" muttered Ron, staring up at the woman.

"Personally I believe we should give her a chance before we start skipping classes," said Hermione, talking almost as if she felt like telling on them.

"We could start DA again," suggested Neville.

"DA?" said Juli, raising an eyebrow and looking up at Neville.

"I told you about it last year," said Ginny. "So did Fred and George. It was the secret Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons."

"Oh…" said Juli. "Well I don't think you'll need them this year. The teacher's my aunt."

"What?" said everybody in unison. They all exchanged looks. Hermione was the first to get a hold of herself.

"So, what are your aunt's qualifications?" she asked, with a slight cough.

"She's an ex Death Eater like Professor Snape," said Juli, turning a page. "You'll like her. Her classes will probably be a lot like Imposter Moody's… but she's nicer."

"But she was a Death Eater!" cried Ron indignantly.

"Who only ever _wanted_ to murder somebody," said Juli exasperatedly. "She was hardly a part of You-Know-Who's circle. All she had to say was people were getting suspicious leave and nobody thought twice."

"So, she's not even playing spy?" said Ginny in disappointment.

"Well she probably wouldn't want to," said Juli. "And she wouldn't be able to get as much information as others would."

"You mean Snape," said Harry.

"For one, it's _Professor_ Snape. And two, you really shouldn't be saying those things around so many people," said a voice from behind Juli.

Immediately Ron and Harry spun around in their seats. Juliana just sighed, took the last bite of her toast, closed her book and turned to look at her aunt, Elizabeth Langdon. Professor Langdon had curly black hair that Juli had always been jealous of and almost silver grey eyes. As Harry and Ron tried to think of something to say, Juli glanced at her watch and shoved her book back in her bag.

"Class starts soon," she announced, without actually expecting anybody to hear her. But Hermione looked at the boys disapprovingly and followed Juliana out of the Great Hall. Ginny followed suit.

"I have Transfiguration first," said Ginny, glancing at her schedule. "That's not too far from History of Magic."

"I guess," said Juli, glancing back at Harry who was looking far more relieved than when Professor Langdon had first showed up.

"You know," said Ginny, looking Juliana up and down. "What we need is to get you a new wardrobe."

"Excuse me?" said Juli in shock, wrenching her gaze away from Harry and rushing after the other two girls. "First you say I have a bad fashion sense and now you want to get me clothes?"

"As long as I'm there to help, it couldn't be too horrible!" shrugged Ginny.

"How are you going to get the clothes?" asked Hermione, stopping outside the Transfiguration Corridor.

"There are ways," said Ginny thoughtfully. "Anyways, talk to you later! Bye!"

With that the red headed girl ran off toward her class leaving Juli feeling very dazed. Hermione rolled her eyes as if expecting the worst out of Ginny. Finally she sighed and walked off to History of Magic with Juli trailing behind.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Harry Potter. I'll tell you when I do, though! Juli and her aunt belong to me though. And I realize Wizard's fashion magazines would most likely have robes and such... but those are boring to talk about so I just made it muggle clothing. Sorry!

It was a regular lunch. Nothing too special about it.

Except for the fact that as soon as they walked into the Great Hall Harry, Ron and Hermione all sat down next to her. Juli had been reading and hadn't noticed until Harry asked if her book was any good. Jumping in surprise, she sloshed her soup down her front and stared in shock at the people sitting around her. Ginny chose that exact moment in time to sit down next to her, dropping a dozen magazines on the table. Hermione looked up from her own book.

"What are those?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Aren't those Mum's fashion magazines?" asked Ron, as Juli wiped the broth off her robes.

"You were serious!" cried Juli in disbelief, reaching out for one of the magazines. "I thought you were just making some random comment."

"Growing around Fred and George do you think I'm capable of random?" asked Ginny, putting her hands on her hips and cocking her head to the side. "You seriously need to wear something other than your uniform for once, though!"

"But I like my uniform…" muttered Juli, picking at her soup without eating any of it. She then sighed and grabbed her stuff. "I'm going to Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"See ya," said Ron, taking a bite of his chicken.

As Juli was shaking her head sadly and walking into the Entrance Hall she heard somebody run to catch up with her. Expecting it to be Draco Malfoy or somebody like him she just kept walking. It wasn't until she heard the person call out her name did she stop and turn around. Sure enough it had been Harry that had called out her name. She felt her cheeks turn a slight shade of pink and quickly looked away. When Harry caught up he smiled and started walking like he hadn't had to yell at her to wait up. So they walked to class together. It was quite awkward and Juli kept on getting this nagging feeling that she should say something… but didn't know what to say. Fortunately Harry did.

"You're aunt seems like a good person," said Harry, glancing at her. "I think she'll be an excellent Dark Arts teacher."

"Let's hope she only teaches how to defend ourselves though," said Juli in a small voice that apparently Harry still caught. He gave a small laugh.

"Well, Imposter Moody did teach us the Unforgivable Curses," Harry pointed out.

"Yes, well, that was under the reasoning that we were old enough to cope with it and that we needed to know what they were so we could deal with them," said Juli. "He taught us how to break the Imperius Curse."

"What I don't get is, why?" said Harry thoughtfully. "If he knew I would be facing Voldemort—" Juli gave a small squeak in surprise. "Not you too!"

"What? That I don't exactly like You-Know-Who's name?" said Juli, blushing furiously. "I don't hear it all that often except for when Dumbledore says it."

"I guess you live in a regular Wizarding family, don't you?" said Harry, almost sadly. "So I can't expect more out of you than anybody else."

"You say his name though…" muttered Juli, looking down at the ground. She suddenly felt like a little girl in her first year at Hogwarts.

"Because I never understood why you _didn't_ say his name," shrugged Harry. "I grew up with Muggles never knowing about the Wizarding World."

Before Juli could even think of reply, Harry had opened up the door to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. He allowed her to go in first and she was quite surprised to see a couple other students there all ready. And by the looks of it… they would be taking Defense Against the Dark Arts with none other than the Slytherins. Juli groaned and followed Harry to the back of the classroom since Malfoy and his gang had already taken the front seats. When she looked around and didn't see her aunt she grew worried.

"Does Potter have a little _girlfriend_?" taunted Malfoy, turning around in his seat. Juli just rolled her eyes. "What would the mudblood think?"

"I'm sure Hermione won't mind since she never had a crush on Harry in the first place," said Juli coolly. "And furthermore, Harry and I only just met."

"Oooh! Then you two must think you're _soul mates_!" shrieked Pansy Parkinson and gaining an uproarious laugh from the Slytherins.

"You must have gotten really rusty if that's all you could come up with," said Harry, pulling out his supplies. "Besides, I don't really have time for dating."

At that moment Ron and Hermione entered the classroom. Ron stopped in the middle of the doorway and stared at Draco, his mouth hanging open. Then his eyes flickered from Malfoy to Harry and back again to Malfoy. Finally Hermione got annoyed and poked him in the back. In a half daze Ron walked to a seat next to Harry and sat down. Hermione took a seat next to Juli.

"So it's not longer the Harry Potter Trio," said Malfoy in disappointment. "And I was going to make T-shirts!"

"Hats sell better," said Juli, grabbing her own stuff as well. At this Harry, Ron and Hermione started laughing. Juli smiled weakly and felt her face go a little red. Nobody had ever laughed at what she had said before as if it was a joke. In fact, she couldn't recall ever making a good joke.

Just then Professor Langdon walked into the classroom and her gaze swept over the laughing trio in the back and the Slytherin's stony faces. The rest of the Gryffindors filed in behind her. She then set down her stuff on the desk and waited patiently at the front of the classroom. Soon is was only Ron who was laughing and Harry had to poke him to shut him up. Juli let out a small giggle at Ron's sheepish face.

"From what I've heard only a select few learned enough Defense Against the Dark Arts last year," said Professor Langdon, her gaze mostly on Harry, "and they did it against school rules."

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat and Juli shook her head. Knowing her aunt she would come up with something that would surprise Harry so much that he would forget why he was uncomfortable. But for the moment Professor Langdon looking at a few Gryffindors disapprovingly. Neville looked like he wanted to sink into the floor and disappear. But then her gaze landed on a couple of students who seemed unsure of what was going on.

"I want to know," said Professor Langdon, in the same disapproving voice, "why you didn't _all_ take advantage of it?"

Hermione's hand shot into the air. Juli's aunt nodded.

"If everybody had joined that there would have been no place in Hogwarts where we could have taught them," started Hermione. "Besides, some people wouldn't want to join because of who was there. We would have spent most of our time stopping fights within the studies than actually learning something. And when Professor Umbridge caught us, couldn't she not just shut down Hogwarts?"

"She could have shut it down the first time around…" said Professor Langdon, with a small smile. "But then that would have taken away her chance for some power. Anyways, parents would have complained."

"Oh…" said Hermione.

"But I like your thinking," said Professor Langdon. "Ten points to Gryffindor. And Miss Granger… I do hope you put that sort of thinking to an excellent career in the future."

Hermione blushed.

"Ginny, do you really think I'm going to wear a _mini_ skirt?" cried Juliana, looking at the picture in the magazine. "There's nothing mini about me!"

"Sure there is! It just doesn't happen to be your hips, legs or breasts," said Ginny with a small giggle at the blush that crept over Juli's entire face. "But you definitely have small hands and feet."

"My mum calls them fairy feet," muttered Juli, stretching out on Ginny's bed in the Girl's Dormitory.

"Look, there's a Hogsmeade trip in one month. We should come up with some ideas of clothing to buy," said Ginny turning the pages past the frilly pink clothing. "In the mean time you can wear some of my clothes."

"Like I'll fit in any of them!" said Juli in annoyance. "Why can't I just wear my school uniform?"

"Because it makes you look like a nerd," said Ginny distractedly, turning some more pages. Then she stopped. "How about that?"

She stopped and pointed at a lovely red outfit. The shirt was a casual t-shirt that hug past the waist on one side into a sort of lacy triangle. The collar was a black trim that hung in a small V-neck style which simply showed the collar bones. The skirt looked much like that of the school uniform though it was a dark blue with a red waistband. Juli found it beautiful… but not something she could ever wear.

"It would be freezing during the winter," she said as an excuse, sitting up with her back toward Ginny.

"So we get you a sweater that looks like that one you're wearing now," said Ginny, marking the page and moving on to another one. "Besides, we have to get you more than _one_ outfit."

"Whatever…" muttered Juli, walking out of the room. "People like Harry don't care what I'm wearing…"

And as soon as she said it she blushed and rushed to her room.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Me? Own Harry Potter? You have got to be kidding me! Now when I suddenly turn into J.K. Rowling or Warners Brothers, I'll tell you! In the mean time, just enjoy my fanfiction!

_Why don't I think before I speak, I should have listened to that voice inside of me!_

Chapter 3

"Harry? Do you have a girlfriend?"

It was such a silly and random thing to say. Actually it wasn't too random because Firenze had just gotten finished saying that the stars did not control who you would fall in love with and one day marry. It had been something Neville had brought up because someone in his family took their horoscopes seriously. Juli knew, however, that it was Ginny who took that sort of thing semi-seriously. She was at least reasonable about it. Afterwards they had been put into pairs to make up their own personal horoscopes for each other. Then they would compare them with others with the same zodiac sign. Juli had been partnered with Harry.

"I use to," said Harry, biting his bottom lip then crossing something out on his parchment. "I don't get what we're supposed to base these on!"

"You could just make it up. You and Ron are quite good at that," Juli pointed out and looking down at her blank parchment. She pulled out her Divination book. "So you haven't gotten a new one since Cho Chang?"

"Do I need to?" asked Harry, looking up at her seriously.

"No, of course not!" said Juli, turning red. But she found she couldn't look away from Harry's bright green eyes. "I'm just simply curious."

"What? Does my horoscope say I'm going to find love?" joked Harry, grabbing her parchment.

"No! Maybe…" cried Juli, grabbing the parchment away. But Harry snatched it up and looked at it. When he saw the blank page he laughed, causing Juli to blush even more.

"Guess you have as much done as I do," laughed Harry, handing her back the parchment. "I've just been doodling!"

"Harry!" cried Juli, leaning over to see the scribbles on his parchment. She shook her head. "No wonder you failed your Divination O.W.L.s…"

"That and Professor Trelawney obviously didn't know a thing," said Harry, raising his eyebrows perplexedly and staring down at his parchment. "So, what do you want in life?"

"To help people…" muttered Juli, looking away. "My grandmother died of cancer; my dad's sister and her husband were killed by Death Eaters; Mr. Weasley was sent to St. Mungo's for… what… a snake bite; and Professor Lupin is a werewolf. Even if I can't save those kind of people I'd liked to make them more comfortable."

"Well, Mr. Weasley is doing just fine now," said Harry, acting like he was trying very hard not to look at her. "But I think that's a very nice thing to want to do."

"Thanks Harry," said Juli, smiling as Harry quickly scribbled stuff down. "What about you?"

"Me?" said Harry, suddenly looking up. He smiled mischievously. "I want to make it out of Hogwarts alive!"

Juli shuddered. "I guess you'll need a lot of help from that one."

"Ron and Hermione are a great help," said Harry, nodding and continuing to write. "And some of the teachers help as well, including Firenze. Neville, Ginny and Luna Lovegood have helped as well. I'm pretty lucky."

Quickly Juli wrote something down just as the bell rang for class to end.

* * *

"I'll say it again, Ginny, I _like_ my school uniform!" cried Juli, taking a pillow and throwing it at the red headed girl. It just bounced off of Ginny's shoulder harmlessly.

"I, personally, this it's an excellent idea!" said Pavarti, looking over Ginny's other shoulder at the magazine. Lavender had her own pile and was looking at them. "You really could do with a new wardrobe."

"I could always give you some of my old jeans if you would like," said Lavender, turning page after page. Every once and a while she would look up at Juli then shake her head.

"I'm not _that_ skinny," muttered Juli darkly.

It was already three weeks into the school year. Which also meant that there was a week before the first Hogsmeade trip. Juli had been hoping to take Harry up on his offer of going to the Three Broomsticks. Most of the Hogsmeade trips in the past Juliana had spent at school… studying. Or with Ginny. But they were normally short because they tended to run into Malfoy. But it seemed Ginny was intent on getting her new clothes. It was starting to bug her!

"What are you all doing?" asked Hermione, walking into the Girl's Dormitory. She looked around at the piles of magazines and then at Juli. "I guess you're going to be spending your weekend clothes shopping."

"Thanks a lot, Hermione," muttered Juli. "You were a big support."

"Harry is going to be disappointed though," said Hermione airily, turning away to look into the mirror. "He was really looking forward to seeing you."

At this she glanced out of the corner of her eye to see the girl's reactions. Pavarti and Lavender squealed in their girlish way and started giggling. It was like they suddenly knew a big secret that nobody else knew. Ginny's eyes went wide and she smiled mischievously. She leaned in closer to Juli with a mad glint in her eyes.

"You… and Harry…" she said.

"What about Harry and me?" asked Juli in bewilderment, backing away. She glanced at Hermione who looked like she was trying hard not to smile.

"Do you like Harry?" asked Ginny, poking Juli in the chest. "_In that way_?"

"In what way?" asked Juli, blinking. Lavender and Pavarti groaned as if her stupidity on the subject was killing them. She felt a tinge of pink creep over her cheeks.

"Like in the way where you would want to go out with him… on a date…" said Ginny, being extremely patient. "Maybe even _kiss_ him…"

"I don't know…" said Juli, looking around the room. "Should I?"

Lavender shook her head sadly while Pavarti clapped her hands over her ears. Ginny took a deep breath and Hermione rolled her eyes. This left Juli with enough time to think it over. Did she like Harry? He was cute but she had never let that persuade how she felt about a person. Draco Malfoy could be cute at times but she would _never_ date him. Harry could also be funny at times. Then again, so could Ron. She knew she didn't like Ron in that way.

'_You're just making up excuses!'_ thought Juli, sighing. _'Be honest with yourself for once in your life!'_

She liked Harry. She really liked him in that way. He was cute, funny, kind and most of all Juli kind of thought he might even like her. At least in a friendly way. So she figured out that she liked him. Now what? Normally a girl would tell the guy she liked him or have one of her friends do it for her. But Harry was no ordinary guy. He was always busy fighting You-Kno… Voldemort.

'_What if he dies? I'm sure that's crossed his mind before. He may not want a girlfriend just in case,'_ thought Juli as Ginny glared at her, as if expecting an answer. _'It would be the smartest thing to do… thought not exactly the nicest. Though if I tell him how I feel he might feel he has an obligation to uphold and date me anyways. Maybe I'll just get in the way if he ever fight You-Kno… Voldemort again. I could never do that to him.'_

Finally she took a deep breath and looked Ginny straight into the eyes.

"And if I do like him in that way?" Juli asked, feeling as if she had a large weight on her heart. "I'm not going to tell him because he doesn't need that sort of commitment."

This, apparently, was not was Ginny, Hermione and especially not what Lavender and Pavarti expected to hear. But after getting a hold of herself Hermione nodded. Ginny looked a little disappointment but she also seemed to respect Juli's decision. Pavarti opened her mouth to speak but Hermione shook her head. Ginny went back to her magazine quietly and didn't speak to Juli except to say good-night.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I bet you could tell me better than I could who owns Harry Potter! And, nope, it ain't me! But I do own Juliana Montoya, so no stealing! and the plot... that's mine as well, so there! Not to mention the really lame clothing store I came up with. You can borrow that one if you like. It's not like it's all that original...

Author's note: Actually, I don't have much to say... I just wanted to say something... Oh yeah! People who are reading this, because I know there are people out there, PLEASE! review. I don't care if you tell me you hate it (as long as you can back it up with some reasonabl critique) or it's a simple "I love this line insert line. Please write more! I wonder if such and such is going to happen. i really like this fic. Toodles." Or something like that. Though if you're going to keep it simple do at least say either two things you liked or one thing you like and one thing you didn't or two things you didn't like. Wow, I sound picky... Well you could be nice and do everything I asked nicely or you could just say, "hey, you asked us to reply so here I go: write more. Bye." I guess that words as well though I would be gravely dissapointed. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Chapter four

It was hard to decide whether to be annoyed that the weekend for the Hogsmeade arrived or relieved. Juli compromised by being sullen and not getting out of bed until Ginny came in and pushed her off the mattress. Once she untangled herself from the sheets and blankets, she emerged to glare at Ginny. The girl just grinned at her and told her to hurry up. With that Ginny left the dorm and Juli slowly got dressed. This was probably going to be the last time Ginny would let her wear her school uniform in her presence. Juli made sure to wear her favorite one. After putting on her glasses she rushed down to the Common Room.

When she took her final step down from the stairs, Ginny grabbed her by the arm and dragged her down to the Entrance Hall. After proving to Filch that they could really go to Hogsmeade, they hurried as fast as Juli would let them down the Wizarding village. They spent the better part of an hour looking for, as Ginny put it, the perfect store. Finally they reached Madam Mildred's Magical Muggle Attire. Just as she was about to step in, Juli moaned and turned around. Before she could take half a step Ginny grabbed her by the collar and dragged her in backwards.

The first thing Ginny grabbed was the outfit she had pointed out in the magazine. Then she grabbed a sweater to go with it. Thankfully it was mostly black, which Juli had always preferred to red. Not to say she was gothic or anything… Just very few people didn't look good in black. Next Ginny dragged her over the jean section and told her to try some on. Though the girl protested, Juli preferred the jean skort. Two hours later Juli was landed down with at least four bags of clothing and was wearing a new outfit. Personally Juli felt like a business woman wearing a professional skirt, a blouse and a blazer. As they walked down the student filled street, she sighed and glanced at the Three Broomsticks where it was probably much warmer.

"You know, there's still about an hour before we have to go back to Hogwarts," said Ginny, checking her watch. "There's time to still meet up with Harry."

"Wh-what?" stammered Juli, looking at her friend in confusion. Then she realized that Ginny probably thought she was looking at the Three Broomsticks because that was where Harry was supposed to be. "No, it's not that—"

"You may not have known you were thinking it, but I could tell," said Ginny, tapping her forehead. "I've got a sixth sense for that." She winked at Juli and took the bags from her. "I'll see you back at the castle!"

Juli watched the red headed girl rush off with five or so bags and shook her head. She seriously hadn't been thinking about Harry. But at least she would be able to get a Butterbeer and warm up a bit before she had to trek back up to school. And she guessed seeing and talking to Harry about normal things wouldn't be too bad. The worst it could do would make her like him even more and that wouldn't be too bad either. Except she had promised herself that she wouldn't force a relationship on him. Not that she wanted one but…

"Oh, hi Juli!" said a familiar voice as she walked into the Three Broomsticks absentmindedly.

"Huh? Oh, yes, hi Harry," Juli said distractedly.

She went and bought a butterbeer when she realized what she had done. Taking her mug she walked over to the table Harry was sitting at with Ron and Hermione and sat down rather noisily. Then, realizing she was going bright red, she took an extra large gulp of her butterbeer and ended up choking on it. You could tell the three were trying hard to laugh as Juli started coughing. But when she stopped she started laughing and the rest joined in.

"Well, I have to help Ron with this essay for Transfiguration," said Hermione suddenly, standing up. Juli gave her a warning stare but Hermione acted like she didn't notice.

"Do we have—" started Ron, but Hermione kicked him under the table and he shut up.

"We'll see you two later," said Hermione, grabbing Ron by the collar and dragging him off.

"Bye," said Harry, and Juli waved moodily. "It almost seemed like she was in a rush to get out of here," Harry said when they two had disappeared.

"Hmmmm…" said Juli into her mug. She finally decided to take a small sip and, thankfully, didn't choke on it this time.

"You okay?" asked Harry.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" said Juli, sitting up straight, blushing and speaking in a high pitched voice. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, for one, you're not wearing your school uniform," Harry pointed out. "You normally wear everyday."

"Ginny took me clothes shopping," shrugged Juli, feeling her voice going back to normal. "She said I needed to wear something other than my school uniform."

"I would love to be able to wear my uniform everyday," said Harry. "But the Dursleys would try to have me murdered and it would attract attention."

"Just a little," said Juli, holding up her fingers a centimeter apart. This caused another chorus of laughter.

'_It's almost strange to believe,'_ thought Juli, as she took another sip of her butterbeer, feeling it warm her up already. _'but I laugh more around Harry than with Ginny.'_

"You know, you asked me but I never got to ask you," said Harry, looking away and suddenly sounding serious. "Are you dating anyone?"

Juli shrugged. "There isn't much of anyone I would want to date at this school," she said, trying to avoid the question. "Plus, not very many people would want to date _me_!"

"In other words," said Harry, looking back at her with a grin. "That's a no."

"Maybe…" said Juli, blushing.

"You're not giving me a straight answer!" cried Harry, starting to laugh again.

"So?" giggled Juliana, trying to cover her blush, yet again, with a drink of butterbeer. She was far more successful this time.

"Why won't you?" said Harry, trying to look hurt. But he couldn't seem to keep a straight face. "I know, there's someone you want to date but you're too bashful to tell me. Admit it!"

"You know, this is a kind of talk girls normally have with… oh I don't know… girls!" laughed Juli, feeling her blush recede again. It was starting to become bothersome.

"Quit avoiding me!" reprimanded Harry.

"Fine!" cried Juli, a bit louder than she wanted to. So she stopped to think how she wanted to phrase this. If she just said the first thing that came into her head it would end up being 'Harry, I like you! I want to be dating you!' But she couldn't afford to say that. If Harry wanted to date her, then he would have to bring it up. She wasn't going to force it on him. Finally, she took a deep breath and began.

"Okay, I do like a guy. And he may very well like me but he has… an important job he has to do," Juli said slowly, choosing her words _very_ carefully. "So I decided that since this job could very well disrupt any sort of relationship I wasn't going to force one on him. If he wants one he'll have to be brave enough to admit it to me and… try and work his job around it… or the relationship around the job. I guess it would be selfish to ask him to work his job around our relationship."

After she finished she suddenly found she couldn't look at Harry. So instead she closed her eyes and took some deep breathes to calm her rapid heart. When she heard movement she thought Harry, probably disappointed, had left and she felt her heart stop dead. Then it fell with a thickening plop. After another minute she deemed it safe to open her eyes. When she did she found Harry looking down at her, seemingly relieved. He held out a hand.

"Come on," he said, grabbing Juli's hand when she made no attempt to take his. "Let's talk somewhere less crowded."

"Wh-what?"


	5. Chapter Five

Author's Note: I'm not sure if it's worth to continue to update on this website. As far as I'm concerned, nobody is reading this. Plus this chapter isn't the best of its kind. I really think it could have been done better but couldn't figure out to make this seem less rushed. But enough about me, what about you? What are you doing reading this and not replying?There should be some sort of law against that... especially since I could just not update it on anymore and then you have to go to and find it there... at least there people reply... sigh Oh well... Hope you enjoy.

La, la, la... oh yeah, Disclaimer... Not that anybody seems to be reading this or anything but I surely and truely do not own Harry Potter. No, i'm serious. It doesn't belong to me. You can even ask my parents. Yeah, that's right... I wish I owned Harry Potter but JK beat me to the cut. So I write fanfics instead. But Juli DOES belong to me so if you use her in a fanfic you have to put me and my wonderful fanfic into YOUR disclaimer. I don't care if you just use the name. I'm quite fond of her name so no stealing without asking me first, which in that case I'll be more than happy to let you use it...

Chapter five

This was why Juli had protested to the skirt and blazer: it had little to no protection against the cold. It was hardly into fall. What happened when it started snowing and Ginny wanted her to wear some of her new outfits? At least her school uniform kept most of her body warm. Her legs just ended up freezing slightly.

Not that it really mattered because Harry didn't stop until they had reached the hill where the Shrieking Shack was. It was only when he stopped that Juli realized how freezing cold she really was. But she was still a little confused as to what Harry wanted… and with her of all people. He was practically begging her to say she liked him and she blew him off. She pushed him away. He should be heart broken (that is, if he liked her in that way) and trying to avoid her. Or at least figuring out who the mysterious guy is so he could compete. Not rushing her to some secluded hill top for God knows what reason.

And the silence between them was starting to become as thick as ice. Juli trying to figure out Harry's strange behavior and Harry… thinking really hard. She couldn't tell about what though. He just kept staring at her as if about to say something or trying to get her to say something. Then he would bite his bottom lip and do a sort of half pace. After that he would return to staring at her. Needless to say, Juli's blush had returned and she couldn't find anyway to hide it. Besides, she was busying trying to figure out what was up with Harry!

"So, is this guy in our year?" said Harry finally, after many failed attempts.

"Harry, please!" cried Juli, thinking he was jealous of a guy he didn't even know. She was kind of afraid of what he would do to whatever kid matched her description.

"It was just a simple question," said Harry in surprise. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to, I guess."

This caused Juli to bite her bottom lip instead. She wanted to say so many things. In fact, she was starting to feel guilty about making it seem like there was another guy out there. Harry had been quite honest about his dating life as far as she could tell. Not that there had been any sort of _lie_ to what she had said… But she wanted to tell him! Everything! How she felt, why she knew they probably couldn't get together and her reasons behind leading him on. Still she felt guilty and selfish.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Harry, making Juli realize that she was starting to cry.

"Look, Harry, of course the guy is in our year! He's you, okay!" cried Juli, feeling that everything was just coming spilling out. But the more she said, the better she felt. "I feel really bad about leading you on but I thought it was a good idea if you didn't want a relationship at this point in your life. Like I said, you have an important job you've got to do and I don't want to get in the way… and… and…"

She faltered. Harry had been watching her patiently as if he had expected every word of it. He wasn't as dense as Ron but, as far as Juli could tell, wasn't too experienced in this sort of this. Why, then, was he acting like he wasn't at all surprised by what she was saying? Maybe Hermione had mentioned something to him… Or maybe he had been thinking along the same lines as Juli and expected her to as well. And if he had been thinking along the same lines then…

"It's okay," said Harry, shrugging. "You wouldn't get in the way, you're too intelligent for that."

"Wh-what?" said Juli, blinking. She was actually surprised that she hadn't started blushing again.

"Look you said that if I wanted a relationship I would have to say it, right?" said Harry, putting his hands in his pockets. "So I'm saying it."

"Are… are you sure?" asked Juli, swallowing and feeling light headed. This was either a joke or a dream. She would have pinched herself but that would have looked weird. So she compromised by kicking her ankle lightly. It hurt.

"I would say it if I wasn't sure," said Harry, sounding extremely patient. "And Hermione kind of pushed me too…"

"Oh. My. God…" said Juli, suddenly realizing…

"What?" said Harry in surprise.

"They set us up!" cried Juli. "No wonder Ginny wanted me to go into the Three Broomsticks and Hermione was so quick to get out of there! Those two were trying to get us together."

"This is a problem?" laughed Harry.

"Well I purposefully told them that it would be safer if I didn't… date you so they wouldn't try and play matchmaker!" said Juli, starting to laugh. "I guess it made them want to even more…"

"Well it sounds like we wouldn't have done it on our own," said Harry. "Which would have been very disappointing since I really like you."

This time Juli ended up blushing so red that if it had been Ginny you couldn't tell where the face ended and red hair began. Thankfully Juliana had plain brown hair and didn't have to worry about that sort of thing. Harry shook his head and looked away as if he was pretending not to see it. But Juli's blush receded when the cold, again, caught up with her and she started shivering. Thinking that it was appropriate, to warm up she went over and hugged Harry's arm. He was a little surprised at first but they soon ended up walking to the castle in this fashion. There could be nothing what so ever in this known universe that Juli could think of that could destroy their happiness. She even dared Voldemort to try!


	6. Chapter Six

As always I have to say I don't own Harry Potter or the lyrics from Mirror Mirror by M2M. But I do own Juli and the plot. Now the only reason I'm going to update is because somebody actually reviewed. I'm not going to update again until I get another review. I've finished my entire fanfic but its up to my readers to make sure I actually update! So be good readers and review. Okay, now here's my post:

_I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind, to say the kind of things I said last night…_

Chapter 6

Obviously Hermione and Ginny were not at all surprised when Harry and Juli came walking into the Common Room hand-in-hand. Though the two realized what they were doing, blushed and let go of each other's hand. Ginny said that she had left all of Juli's new clothes on her bed and next they would work on doing something with her hair. Juli groaned and rolled her eyes at Harry who put up his hands plainly mean "leave me out of this." Ron and Hermione were really working on homework but when the couple came walking in he looked up with his mouth open wide. It took a while before he found something to say.

"Who's she?" he finally said, staring at Juli.

"Ron, that's Juliana," sighed Hermione. "Now get back to your essay."

"You're dating the Hermione-clone?" cried Ron, now looking at Harry.

"The Hermione-clone?" said Harry evenly. He looked at Juli with his eyebrows raised. They then both started laughing and Ginny joined in. Hermione looked like she found it a little funny but at the same time resembled McGonagall.

"If you're all quite finished," sighed Hermione finally, "Ron needs to return to his homework. Though he doesn't seem to understand the concept of _not copying_!"

"Here, Ron," laughed Juli, walking over and kneeling down. Then she grabbed the essay he had been working on and pulled a scrap piece of parchment to him. "Read the section of the textbook and write down the important bits the best you understand them. Then ask Hermione for clarification. After that turn it into an essay. It's that simple."

"That's a lot of work though…" said Ron, scratching his head.

"You'll learn better that way," said Juli. "I'm the master of study skills. I think I would know."

"You mean you don't just swallow the textbook?" said Ron, pretending to be shocked.

"Nope. I have as much trouble as any average student," laughed Juli. "I just don't whine, I figure out good ways to get over that."

As she had been talking to Ron she noticed Harry smiling, almost sadly, and walking up stairs to the boys dormitory with his hand in his pocket. At first Juli stared after him in confusion. Finally she stood up, ignoring everything else around her and followed him up. It didn't take her long to find the right dormitory because it said sixth years on one of the doors. It didn't for the girls. Then again, guys couldn't go up to the girl's dormitory so they didn't need to know which was which year. And the girls tended to mingle anyways so you couldn't put them in specific dormitories. Guys really didn't care as much.

Before going in she knocked on the door. At first she didn't hear anything and thought maybe Harry wasn't there. Or he was tired and had went to sleep. But then she heard give a very loud "Ow!" and Juli rushed in.

"Are you okay?" she cried, leaving the door wide open.

"Hmmmm?" said Harry, sucking on his finger. When he saw her he pulled it out. "Oh, it's nothing. Just a small cut."

"What is there to cut yourself on?" asked Juli, looking perplexed as she crossed the room and grabbed Harry's hand.

He looked like he was going to protest but her hard look made him stop. Juli felt a bit stupid making such a big deal over such a small cut, but she wasn't exactly sure what she was supposed to do as a girlfriend. She wasn't exactly the make-out type like Pansy and Malfoy. And it wasn't like she wanted to go around blushing all the time, so holding hands all the time was out of the question. Well, it would be find every once and a while. Especially if they were on a date. But not every day. That would just be open to disaster. Plus Harry had never really said they were dating… he just said he liked her and he wanted a relationship. So he had been stealing her own words, but still.

There were going to have to sit down and figure this all out. In the mean time she found that the cut wasn't more than a small prick. She let go of his hand and allowed him to take care of it. Then she turned to his open trunk and looked inside. When she saw the broken mirror she was perplexed. Slowly she reached a hand in.

"No, wait…" said Harry, reaching out for her.

Too later. She slowly lifted the frame of the mirror with a few of the pieces in it and set it on the ground. Then she took the other few pieces out of the bottom of the trunk. She fit them together the best she could and kneeled down, staring at it. Harry was still in the same position, reaching out for her. Then he pulled his hand back and swallowed. Slowly he walked over and leaned over to pick up the mirror. But Juli grabbed his hand and gently pulled him to the ground.

"You know breaking a mirror is seven years bad luck," said Juli, trying to sound cheerful, but her voice was strained. She knew that this was important to Harry and she wanted to find out why.

"I've had 16," said Harry stiffly. "I think I can handle a few more."

"That's not the point," signed Juliana, dropping her head and closing her eyes. "Any other person would have thrown it away or fixed it…"

"Yeah, well, someone important gave it to me," snapped Harry. "Would you have thrown it away?"

"Well, I don't know Harry," said Juli, suddenly sounding like a councilor she had met once after her grandma had died. "Maybe if I understood how you felt about it…"

"You wouldn't understand," muttered Harry, starting to stand up again. Again Juli grabbed his hand.

"But I want to," said Juli, looking up at him with hard eyes. "So try and make me understand."

Sighing Harry stood up and walked over to the bed. He sat down on the edge and dropped his head in his hands. Then, still talking into his hands, he explained about Sirius. About how they had met and he found our he was innocent. The fact that Sirius was his godfather and his help during the Triwizard Tournament. For a minute he paused then dived into all that Sirius did in his fifth year. He mentioned the package Sirius gave him after Christmas. After a few failed attempts he talked about Sirius dieing and his chases of Bellatrix Lestrange. He even explained about the prophesy and ended telling about opening the package and finding the mirror.

"When it wouldn't show me Sirius I got a little angry and…" Harry waved uselessly at the trunk. "I just threw it in and it broke."

Juli hadn't said anything during it all. She didn't even say anything now. All she did was stand up and walk over to Harry. For a minute she hesitated as Harry stared off into space. Then slowly she leaned down and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. With a sad smile she said in a whisper:

"Thank you, Harry… For trusting me."

There was a moment where nobody said or did anything. Harry stared at Juli for a while then his eyes softened. Standing up he walked over to where the broken mirror lay and leaned over. He picked it up, carried it to his bed side and put it in the drawer. Juli put a hand on his shoulder as he stood there with his hand still on the handle.

"It'll get better," she said quietly. "Trust me."

Then, thinking it was for the best, she left the room quietly, leaving Harry to his thoughts.


End file.
